


Second Chances

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Michael dances the father-daughter dance with Janet the second time she marries Jason.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargaysing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaysing/gifts).



> Inspired by this post: http://jonbaernthal.tumblr.com/post/167916500092/mcavoy-you-do-something-to-me-something-deep

“It’s a human custom, you know. For the father to dance with the bride after giving her away.”

Janet’s head tilts to the side, and her veil swishes against her arm. He can see all her synapses firing, and he already knows what she’s going to say.

“I know we’re not biologically related, and it’s rather crude for one human to gift another human a spouse. And I know you—”

She takes his hand, and he stops talking.

“Michael, I’d love to dance the father-daughter dance with you.”

“Oh, really? You would? You don’t have to, of course, but I—”

“Michael.”

He gives a nervous laugh. This was all hitting him harder than he thought it would. Sure, he knew Jason and Janet would find their way back to each other, but to actually be _included_ in the celebration this time was an unexpected joy.

Michael walks her out to the ballroom floor, and she hugs him as the music plays. It catches him off-guard, and he stiffens before relaxing. He’s pretty sure she’s never instigated any kind of close-contact with him before, and he finds himself smiling into her hair, resting his chin on her head.

“I’m glad I got to be here for this the second time around,” he says.

She looks up at him.

“I’m glad we got to have a second time around. It was because of you that we got another chance.”

He feels his heart sink. He was, after all, the reason there was a need for a second wedding in the first place.

“I’m so sorry, Janet. When I think of what I did to you...”

“Michael, don’t do this to yourself again. Promise me that you’ll let yourself be as happy as I am right now.”

The ballroom light catches on her diamond earrings, but he’d swear her eyes sparkled more. He swallows as he feels his eyes fill. He removes his hand from her waist to clutch her hand. He kisses her knuckles and holds her hand right against his chest where she could feel his heart beat.

“I promise,” he says.

Michael smiles. It’s hard not to when she is.


End file.
